


O Atlas!

by emblemscribe



Category: Captain - Fandom, Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, Loss, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emblemscribe/pseuds/emblemscribe
Summary: A prose poetry about Steve Roger's life and the hurt he has endured. He is compared to Atlas (greek myth god) in this poetry.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	O Atlas!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this keeping in mind all the loss Steve has gone through, I hope this poem is able to convey all that I intended to say.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

it has become a game of hide and seek

you are ready to let go,

but death keeps on escaping you,

you find a sense of belonging, but life isn’t merciful enough to let you stay

_nostalgia_ has become a constant companion,

and you have stopped denying it’s presence

you are _lucky_ enough to find solid ground,

a sense of safeness,

even though inner peace is no longer something familiar

you are _brave_ ,

it’s a compliment but you have stopped thinking of it as one

you hold on, accepting that life has become a preservation state for you,

and death denies swallowing you as whole

you have become a _hiraeth_ ,

a place of safety, compassion, family, for others

but too much pain, loss, and knowledge for yourself

but it’s receding,

you make a list in your head:

 _-_ the pain has become a dull ache, happiness of found family covers it

 _-_ the loss is intangible, the flowing love dampening it

 _-_ the overload of knowledge, of expectations, decreasing, you finally have people to carry the strain with

yet it has become a game of hide and seek, O Atlas

life is kind enough to let you seek, let you recover

but it isn’t forbearing enough to let you keep

you are allowed to touch, to feel, to be happy

yet you aren’t permitted to cut and run;

the _diminishing_ demons

the _everlasting_ agony

the _abundant_ grief

O Atlas,

you are to carry the burden till it becomes too much,

for you’re allowed to _have_

but

never to _keep_


End file.
